Audio output from media devices is part of presentation of a wide variety of content including audiobooks, music, television, movies, games, and so forth. The media devices may include smart phones, tablet computers, portable media devices, laptop computers, desktop computers, in-vehicle entertainment systems, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout. The figures provided are not necessarily to scale, and the elements therein may not be proportionate to one another. For example, the size of some elements depicted may be enlarged or exaggerated for clarity of illustration.